I Want Him
by Darkfire75
Summary: Prussia/Latvia. Prussia likes little boys.


_**Author's note:**__ Bah...I did a quick fill for the kink meme. The request was 'Prussia/Latvia - Prussia likes little boys.' DON'T JUDGE ME. The ending's nothing great, but I couldn't think of anything more to write ^_^;_

***

He should have realized the problem early on. Or maybe he was just in denial. Germany thought, that for all the weird and crazy shit his brother did…he was somewhat normal. That changed when the blonde caught Prussia kind of…_ogling_ the young Baltic states Russia had brought with him.

And it wasn't that it was distracting (really, it wasn't), but Germany couldn't figure out why Prussia would be so interested in the Baltics. He came to the conclusion that he just wanted to invade them. Prussia liked invading other countries, it made sense, right?

But when Russia and his little troop left their home, Prussia came over to him with a big goofy grin and a glass of beer. "West, weren't those little guys with the bastard cute?"

Germany blinked. "Eh…uh…I suppose…"

"Especially the little shaky one. Oh my God, he was adorable." If Germany didn't know any better, he'd say his brother was blushing. Maybe it was just the alcohol. "I wanted to keep him. Can I go take him from Russia?" Yep, it had to be the alcohol.

"No," Germany growled while closing his eyes. "We're to be on good terms with Russia, I don't want him attacking us for taking one of his Baltics."

"Oh c'mon, West! He won't miss the little one! The poor kid's terrified of him anyway!"

"I said no."

Prussia pouted and chugged the rest of his beer. "You're just jealous 'cause I saw him first," he grumbled.

A week later, Russia returned with his littlest Baltic state in tow. Germany swore the look on his brother's face was predatory. While he spoke with Russia, he kept an eye on the little one, Latvia, if he remembered correctly, and how Prussia was moving closer and closer to him.

"Hey there little boy," Prussia said suddenly. Latvia jumped and started shaking more than he already had. Germany saw this and face-palmed. "I'm the former awesome empire of Prussia. Who're you?"

"L-L-Latvia." The poor boy was cowering under his brother's gaze now.

"Latvia, huh?" Prussia was so close to the boy's face now.

Germany was eternally grateful that Russia had not heard any of this conversation. He was too busy listing all the territories he wanted from Germany to notice.

"You're really cute," Prussia said huskily. Latvia's face turned pink. "Wanna be part of Prussia?"

"I…I…"

"Speechless, huh? It happens."

Germany rolled his eyes.

"N-No, I'm not s-speechless," Latvia replied. "I just—I can't leave Russia."

Prussia's face fell. "Aww, why not? I can see you're scared of the fatty anyway."

"Shh, don't say that!" Latvia whispered with wide eyes. "Russia—"

"—is a big fat popsicle and can never be as awesome as me. Besides, I have German chocolate~"

Germany really was glad Russia wasn't listening to anything but himself talk right now. He saw his brother put a hand on Latvia's shoulder that then traveled to the small of the boy's back and his blue eyes widened upon realization. He didn't want to invade Latvia, he _wanted_ Latvia!

Prussia's advances were ignored by Latvia, who was playing into the trap more and more. However, it became a problem when Prussia sat down and took Latvia with him onto his lap. Germany felt a strangled cry get stuck in his throat. Russia stopped talking then and tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Germany?" he asked with false concern.

"I…It's nothing." Biting his lip, he saw his brother's hands stroking the boy's thighs and chest and he lost it. He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the table. Russia was startled and so was Prussia, who immediately stopped touching Latvia inappropriately. "That is _quite_ enough, brother!" Germany growled.

When Russia turned to see what the problem was, his eyes widened and then narrowed very quickly. He swooped down on Prussia and took the shaking Latvia off his lap and into his arms. "You have betrayed me, Germany," Russia snarled.

"N-No, I—"

"We are no longer allies." He left with Latvia and Germany slumped down into his chair.

"Oh man, he took Latvia with him!" Prussia whined. "The least he coulda done was let me finish, honestly."

Germany glared at his brother and really wished he had noticed Prussia liked little boys before inviting Russia and his Baltics over.


End file.
